Games are known in the art in which a flying object is thrown at a target. Such games can be a source of entertainment, while also developing physical fitness and coordination, and also serving as a vehicle for promoting healthy competitiveness while building comradeship. As people maintain a constant curiosity and desire to play new games, the need persists for novel games, and the equipment associated with such games that facilitate their play.